


Stars As Bright

by lindasek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, First Love, Happy families, Innocence, Memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindasek/pseuds/lindasek
Summary: Lucius and Molly fall in love at Hogwarts but both have marriage contracts with others. Can you grow to love your spouse? Can you love more than two people and be fully happy with just one of them? A deep look into what marriage is and what makes a successful one while looking at two examples - the Weasleys and the Malfoys.
Inspired by Marriage Stone, but in a very tiny way - the scene were Lucius is envious of how many children Weasleys have when Molly announces she's pregnant again. What it made me think of, is the rawness of feelings he might have felt if he loved Molly, seeing her pregnant with many young children surrounding her while his own wife (who he does care for and love) is having problems with fertility.





	

There are places at Hogwarts that are dark and rarely patrolled after certain times. These places were usually filled with couples, sneaking off after curfew to catch some extra time alone with each other. Whether the Professors knew of these meetings under the disguise of night or not, was never something any student wanted an answer for. Especially the students who already had their betrothal contracts drawn up, and their sweetheart wasn’t the one their parents chose for their spouse. This was the reason for the Seventh Year student, Lucius Malfoy to be currently hiding behind one of the statues and waiting for the patrolling Professor to walk away. Once the sound of Professor’s steps and the light of their wand waned, Lucius carefully slithered from behind the stone statue, sparing it a brief glance. When he finally made it to the Fourth Floor corridor, he experienced a moment of disorientation, before quickly making his way to the Summerdale Portrait. Even though the corridor was dark, he noticed the slim form of his sweetheart, slightly leaning against the ancient wall. Careful to not make a sound, he crept towards her, and then grasped her arm, while at the same time covering her mouth with his hand. The muffled shriek had him chuckled before the enraged girl turned around and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

‘Luc, you rotten bastard!’ the girl whispered to him angrily. Lucius felt his hand move from her lips onto her cheeks and then slowly caress her pale neck, all without a conscious thought. Before the girl could say anything more, he pressed her against him, and kissed gently. Her startled gasped had him yearn for more.

‘Mary…’ he whispered into her ear, as his hands slowly continued on their travel down her body. They stopped on her breasts, and he smiled hearing the heavy breathing from the girl.

‘Luc…’ the girl whispered back to him, before reaching for his mouth again, hands tanged into his hair, his hands caressing her breasts through the shirt and school sweater. Even though, he knew they couldn’t do more, not with the restrictive contract she had, his body ran hot, and his trousers became tight within moments. Regretfully, he moved his hands from those perky breasts, dipping slightly onto her flat stomach, before raising them back to her neck.

Lucius knew that they had no future together, and with each progressing day, they came closer and closer to being separated for forever. His mind and heart battled the reality but he knew there was very little either one could do. While Mary was suitably pureblood, her family wasn’t particularly wealthy or politically significant. Lucius knew that even if he didn’t have a betrothal contract with Blacks, his father would never even entertain joining their linages. And seeing how Mary’s parents also arranged a marriage for her, there was no recourse. At least, not an honorable one.

The dark thoughts were dispelled though, as soon as Mary softly rubbed his ears, before kissing him on the nose. He frowned at her, before laughing at the impish look she was giving him.

‘I can see all you are thinking on your face, Luc. Stop it…let’s enjoy what we have…’ she murmured to him, and Lucius could do nothing but hold her tightly. There was sudden chaos in the corridor, with someone running past them, and Lucius and Mary quickly separated. With the last squeeze of hands, they run to their respective Houses.


End file.
